


Special Guest

by roxy61995



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), chalant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxy61995/pseuds/roxy61995
Summary: Reposted from my Tumblr (roxygeeks95)Zatanna convinces Dick to be her assistant at one of her magic shows.





	Special Guest

_ **“Thank you New York you’ve been a magical audience! Goodnight!”** _

And with a few whispered words, Zatanna disappeared and the crowd cheered with applause.

It had been a LONG weekend and it was going to be an even LONGER three weeks. She had just done two shows a day (one in the afternoon and one in the evening) for the past 4 days and she was exhausted. Don’t get her wrong, she loves what she does, but her feet were killing her and she would pay BIG money to have someone rub them while she soaked in a nice warm bubble bath right about now.

Zatanna started to get comfortable in her dressing room. She had taken off her top hat and boots and slouched down on the leather couch when there was a light knock at her door.

The magician groaned. She was NOT getting back up and she figured it was her manager Traci anyway to shower her with praises, so she muttered an enchantment to make the door open on its own.

To her surprise, it wasn’t Traci, but an extremely attractive guy with eyes as blue as the ocean and a grin that would make her knees go weak if she wasn’t already laying down. She immediately perked up.

“Hey ‘Tanna”

“Dick? What are you doing here?” She beamed, with a smile as bright as the lights on stage.

Dick closed the door behind him and walked over to her, with a large bouquet of white roses (her favorite) in tow. 

“I wanted to see your show. It’s been a while since I’ve seen it and I overheard one of the security guards at Wayne Tech raving about how great you were yesterday. So, I decided to check it out for myself.” He handed her the flowers.

“I gotta say, he wasn’t wrong. You’re amazing. But what else is new?”

Zee giggled and smelled the roses. She never understood why people didn’t like their scent. Oh well, that’s not important right now.

The detective picked up her stretched out legs so he could take a seat on the couch beside her and placed them over his lap once he got comfortable. “Plus, I decided that it was a good excuse to see you. I missed you since you’ve been working all weekend.”

“You’re the sweetest and you know you don’t need an excuse to see me.” Zatanna sat up and kissed him on the cheek. “But thank you Boy Wonder. You just made my night.”

“And you made mine with your performance. I couldn’t take my eyes off you ‘Tanna.” Dick smirked at her, his eyes filled with admiration. The magician loved when he looked at her like that.

“But I wasn’t the only one though.” The former Robin added, snapping her out of her daze.

“You should’ve seen those men’s faces… hell, some women too. It wasn’t just the magic that they gawked at all night.” He scoffed, playing with her fishnets under his hands.

“Dick Grayson, are you… jealous?” She teased.

Dick snickered and shrugged. “Can you blame me?”

“You got a point there.” She winked.

Even though she didn’t want to move from her comfortable position, the mistress of magic stood and walked over to the sink, maybe swishing her hips a little more than usual. She felt lingering eyes follow her every move and she couldn’t help but smile to herself.

“Like what you see, Boy Wander?” Zatanna tempted, purposely flipping her hair has she filled a vase with water to put her roses in.

Dick laughed. “You know I do ‘Tanna. But like I said, so does everyone else.”

Zee walked back over to the man, but this time taking a seat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck while she laid on his chest. It still baffled her how that 13 year old boy she met all those years ago turned into such a hunk.

“Well you know what you can do to change that, right?”

Dick paused. “Hmm, no, I can’t say that I do.”

The magician pulled him close. “You could always join me on stage.” Pressing her lips to his ear, she whispered “That way, I won’t get all the attention.”

She could feel his heart beating a little faster and she couldn’t help but squirm in his lap herself.

The detective turned to press a slow kiss onto his girlfriend’s temple. “What would you do to me? Turn me into a rabbit and pull me out of your hat?”

Zatanna hummed. “Although I like the sound of that, I think I have some other ideas for you handsome.” Zee sat up to straddle her boyfriend’s hips. “But I can tell you all about them in the morning. I’m afraid our lips will be a little too busy tonight.”

Dick bit his lip with anticipation. “Deal.”

Like she said, there wasn’t much talking the rest of the night.

\---

_ **“Ladies and gentlemen! We have a special guest joining us for tonight’s performance. Please welcome my assistant for this evening, Dick Grayson!”**_********

The crowd erupted in applause and many high pitched squeals and cheers filled the room, especially from the women in the audience.

Lights flashed to the center of the stage and smoke fumed as Dick walked out to join the mistress of magic. He wore a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was tucked into his black slacks that hugged him in all the right places and navy suspenders that lay over his broad chest.

_Okay, maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all._

** **** **

_ **“I am honored to have one of my favorite people in the world help me out here tonight. And with that, LET’S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!”** _

** **** **

She smiled at Dick and gave him a wink before he turned to set up the props for the first act.

During the performance, Dick couldn’t help but watch how fluid and precise Zatanna’s movements were as she executed her magic tricks. She had the audience eating right out of the palm of her hands. She was born for the stage and the fact that he knows that the viewers were getting something real, made it even more mesmerizing for him. He really was a lucky guy to have Zatanna Zatara as his girlfriend.

He couldn’t be more pleased that he could assist her during the show. Even though he played such a minute part in it all, the 9 year old performer that he tried so hard to bury all those years ago was smiling brightly inside and it wouldn’t have happened without the beautiful woman out on that stage.

** **** **

**_**“And with the help of my handsome assistant—“**_)**

****

_That’s my cue!_

****

Dick cheesed from ear to ear before he walked out to accompany the remarkable woman that he loved with all his heart. 


End file.
